We Are Torchwood Now
by User2356
Summary: Set episode 3 of Miracle Day, I wasn't happy with the way Jack reacted to what Rex said about 'dead friends' so I re-wrote it. Centred around Janto. Did I do any good...? T for swearing.


**A/N I was trying to get an in character, very cold Jack. Please tell me how I did. Thanks.**

"As far as I can see, you got all your staff killed." Rex stated pointing an accusing finger at Jack.

Jack retorted, pausing to quickly control the wave of anger that swept through him at Rex's cheap dismissal of his ex-colleagues lives. "They were my friends!"

"Your _dead _friends!" Rex yelled.

"Rex, don't." Esther warned.

Sneering, Rex continued, "'Rex don't.' You want me to stop, I'll stop. Who the hell are you people anyway?"

"We are Torchwood."

"THERE IS NO TORCHWOOD. When are you going to get this into your head? It no longer EXISTS. They are _dead. _Because of you. What good are you for 'Captain Jack Harkness'?"

Jack, after a quick glance at Esther's disappointed face, remained silent. He wished he could have fought back, but the truth of Rex's words hit him like a bullet to the head and his concentration was centred on staying strong.

"See, can't even defend yourself. You are responsible for the downfall for your team. _You _shut down Torchwood. You lead them and you killed them, so why can't you comprehend that no one wants a …Torchwood 4 or whatever you would call it?"

Jack felt Gwen stiffen beside him and briefly registered Esther's sharp intake of breath, but this time Jack couldn't leave it; Rex had taken it too far. As steadily as he could he towered over the recently made immortal man and spoke with such venom that he couldn't even raise his voice, "For a start, you clearly know nothing about my team or the Torchwood Institution as a Torchwood Four already existed. And as for my team you don't even deserve the right to talk about them because they were so brave and all you have is words, you speak as if I don't already hate what happened enough. As if I don't wish I could swap places with them, keep them alive. I was cursed with an immortality I didn't ask for. If I could bring them back I would do _anything _in my power to do so."

"What makes you so sure they would want to come back, huh?" Rex spat, "I heard you treated you boyfriend like crap."

The horrific accuracy of Rex's thoughts only spurred Jack's heart to beat faster, his hate for himself increasing. The wish to take it out on someone else was intense; however, he closed his eyes and regained his composure. "_We_ are Torchwood now. We have to behave as team."

"Well you can fuck that. I'm not gonna wait around for you to get me killed!" Rex stormed.

Esther watched Rex slam the car door shut and looked away, unable to stop him but wishing he would stay.

Gwen jumped into action, "Rex hold on! Hold on, we've gotta work together on this, Rex. Don't, Rex don't! Don't, REX!" but the car was already fading away.

Gwen filled what would have been a very awkward silence with typically Gwen groans of frustration. "That bloody man! He can't even die anymore!" she babbled oblivious to Jack turning away from the two women, his quick hand wiping at his cheek. Esther nudged her. "Yes?"

"Gwen, is Jack okay?"

She turned and saw the man braced against wall where the car had previously been parked. His head leant against it and only now did Gwen's mind take in exactly what Rex had said. "Jack?" she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, he immediately stood and shrugged the hand away, "Jack, I-"

"Leave it, Gwen." He said firmly, breathing deeply as he turned to face her, "We have to move on. It's the past. Forget it."

Gwen's heart hammered as she remembered a memory; Jack's promise. 'In a thousand years time, you won't remember me.' Ianto had said.

'Yes I will Ianto. I promise, I will.' Jack had promised, then his comment from a moment ago, 'Forget it.'

Anger flared inside her, coursing through her veins as she spoke. "Don't you dare try and walk away Jack! You promised him. You said you'd never forget him!"

"Yeah, well, he's gone. He won't know if it is broken."

She was fuming, she knew Jack was only trying to be strong, but grieving over a loved one did not make him weak, she'd never seen Jack acting this cold. "I know you don't believe that Jack. You may not have admitted it to yourself yet but you loved Ianto, however heartless you may be sometimes I know that you loved him and he adored you. So don't you ever pretend otherwise, Jack Harkness, because that is more of an insult to his memory than anything Rex can bloody well say! And never, ever be like that with me, Jack, because I am perhaps the only person on this earth that understands the _shit _we go through working for Torchwood."

Jack said nothing more and after a deep breath he turned and walked away, knowing Gwen and Esther would follow and knowing Gwen was right.


End file.
